


Seducción

by IzzyMeadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi tenía catorce años y muy poca idea de romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/gifts).



> Renuncia: _Kuroko no Basket_ , su historia, personajes, conceptos, derechos e izquierdos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki y supongo que algunos entes más, como los editores del manga y los creadores del anime. Yo sólo soy un fan con un poco de tiempo libre.
> 
> Bueno. He vuelto a escribir después de unos dos meses de malvada y asquerosa sequía. Esta es la parte buena; la parte mala es que este fic es... cómo decirlo... mediocre como poco.
> 
> Pero en fin, tenemos montado un amigo invisible navideño entre alguna gente del fandom y al menos no he dejado a la pobre Tuli sin fic. Ojalá te guste todo lo que no me gusta a mí <3

  _«There are things we can change if we just choose to fight.»_

Sarah Brightman: _He Doesn't See Me_.

* * *

 

            Hay personas que recurren a la violencia para llamar la atención de un interés romántico. Otras confiesan sus sentimientos directamente y otras se limitan a dejarlo pasar.

            Akashi Seijūrō ni siquiera se había planteado dejarlo pasar; él no era ningún cobarde y prefería, en el peor de los casos, un rechazo que la incertidumbre. El problema era que ninguna de las otras opciones le servía: no se atrevía a declararse (una cosa era ser valiente y otra ser un imprudente) y lo último que quería era hacer daño a su interés romántico. Era demasiado buena persona para merecer que Akashi lo tratase mal.

            Además tampoco comprendía qué llevaba a nadie a pensar que alguien a quien molestas a propósito va a mirarte con buenos ojos.

            El caso es que la única opción que le quedaba era la que tenía más éxito en la literatura: la seducción sutil. Y eso era un problema en sí porque, en la mayoría de ocasiones, Akashi no detectaba ninguna técnica de seducción sutil en los libros y suponía que las había porque el romance no iba a salir de la nada.

            Dicho de otra manera: no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Su única salida era improvisar. ¿Qué acciones se consideraban atractivas? Tampoco lo sabía.

            Hasta para improvisar iba a necesitar algún tipo de ayuda. Tal vez encontrase algún artículo que tratase el tema.

* * *

_Primer intento._

            Murasakibara le había recomendado que probase una piruleta de limón porque las otras seguramente le resultarían demasiado dulces. No debía de equivocarse, dado que aquella era dulce de todas formas. Sin embargo, su compañero había acertado con su consejo: la piruleta tenía buen sabor.

            Se acercó a Nijimura intentando que pareciera que solo pasaba cerca de él por casualidad; había leído que no era recomendable demostrar interés en situaciones así. No entendía por qué, pero seguro que quien había escrito eso tenía más experiencia en seducir a gente que él.

            Lamió la piruleta despacio justo cuando pasaba cerca de Nijimura y lo miró de reojo, esperando que no se diera cuenta de que lo hacía.

            Sí se dio cuenta. La parte positiva fue que le sonrió; la negativa, que no parecía haber sido seducido. Ya sabía Akashi que algo tan simple como comer chucherías no podía ser sensual.

            No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa mientras se iba a clase sintiéndose estafado. En fin, al menos tenía el resto de la piruleta para disfrutarla.

            —Ese crío es más raro que un perro verde —oyó que le decía Kubota a Nijimura.

            —Es majo —respondió Nijimura.

            Akashi no se molestó ni en indignarse por el insulto de Kubota.

* * *

_Segundo intento._

            —Deberías usar algo azul oscuro hoy —dijo Midorima subiéndose las gafas.

            Akashi se volvió hacia él, curioso.

            —¿Es que mi signo está muy bajo en el Oha-Asa? —preguntó. No creía en esas cosas, por supuesto, pero a veces era bueno hacerles caso para que su amigo estuviese más tranquilo.

            Que necesitase suerte no significaba que tuviera la más mínima esperanza de que el Oha-Asa pudiera traérsela, claro que no.

            —Penúltimo —afirmó Midorima, muy serio—. También te recomendaría que consiguieras una caña de pescar, pero no creo que tengas tiempo.

            Akashi negó con la cabeza.

            —No, no lo tengo. Pero sí tengo algo azul oscuro.

            La mayoría de sus camisetas de entrenamiento eran grises, pero no le faltaban otras más coloridas. Midorima miró la que traía e hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

            Akashi miró a Nijimura por el rabillo del ojo y esperó a que mirase en su dirección. No lo hizo.

            No tenía sentido intentar seducirle si no lo estaba viendo.

* * *

_Tercer intento._

            No era lo mismo quitarse una camisa limpia que una camiseta sudada, pero quizá sirviese igual, sobre todo si la camiseta en cuestión lograba darle suerte por algún milagro. Era el momento perfecto para intentarlo.

            Se quitó la camiseta despacio, tratando de que sus movimientos fueran más elegantes y fluidos de lo normal. En su modesta opinión lo consiguió, y además Nijimura lo estaba mirando. Perfecto.

            El capitán le sonrió como siempre y le revolvió el pelo.

            —Hasta mañana —se despidió, tan amable como de costumbre.

            Después se reunió con sus compañeros de tercero y salió del vestuario tan tranquilo. Akashi lo miró irse con la sensación de que esta técnica de seducción tampoco había funcionado.

            Debía dejar de informarse en las revistas en las que aparecía Kise. Tendrían buen gusto con los modelos, pero sus consejos amorosos eran pésimos.


End file.
